1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, pixels thereof, and a method of driving the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When there are defects in certain pixels, the defective pixels may always generate light regardless of scanning signals and data signals. Pixels that always generate light are recognized as bright spots that are highly visible and thus easily observed by observers.
Because an organic light-emitting display apparatus has a complex pixel circuit and a process of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus is complicated, a yield may be decreased due to defective pixels as the organic light-emitting display apparatus is made large and has high resolution.